First Believer
by Sora Moto
Summary: Jamie was not Jack Frost's first believer. No many years ago, Jack Frost met a boy named Jackson.


Because I had a lot of people wanting me to continue in the same AU as 'Daddy's Little Girl'. So here you are. Expect more to come, but for now enjoy.

* * *

Jack had always been an adventurous girl, something that was no end of worry for her father. She was always running out and exploring the area surrounding their home, though she never got far before either Seraphina or Loki retrieved her. That is until she turns 16 and figures out how to get beyond the mountains that surrounded their home. You see surrounding their home were several creatures, servants of her mother that had been created by her father to aid her in her work. Jack's favorite was a white horse that could run on the clouds, it was so pretty and Jack had finally realized that if she could grab onto it and ride it she could go further than she ever had from her home. Plan set in her mind Jack took advantage of her mother's distraction with something and grabbed onto the white creature, riding away on its back. They flew over the mountains until they dropped out from under them and spread out into plains. Jack stared in wonder as she felt an uncomfortable heat radiating from below and saw a vast expanse of sand and sparse greenery. It wasn't long before they came to be over hills and mountains again and the temperature dropped to something Jack was more comfortable with, looking down she saw a small village and urged the horse down so she could explore. Upon landing she slipped off and laughed as she landed in a snowdrift. The horse whinnied at her, looking about nervously. She waved it off and told it to go back to its work, the creature obeyed, leaving the girl where she was.

Jack smiled as the horse flew off and stood up, brushing the snow off her and making her way toward the village. Her mother had told her once that when she was older and allowed to go out and bring winter to the world as her brothers did their seasons that she would be invisible to the humans. They would not believe in her and thus not be able to see her as she worked. Jack remembered that she had been saddened by that news, she had hoped that when she could go out she would be able to make friends and play with others. Still she was curious, even if she couldn't be seen she could still play with the humans. She grinned as she approached the village and heard a few children laughing and playing in the snow near the edge of the forest.

Peeking out she watches curiously as an older boy gathers up snow in his hand, forming it into a ball and throwing it at another child. Jack laughed, startling herself at the noise, but smiling nonetheless. Wanting to join in the fun Jack mimicked the boy's actions, gathering snow into her hand and throwing it into the fray. The ball of snow struck the boy in the back of the head as he prepared to throw another himself. Laughing he spins around ready to throw his weapon at the one that struck him.

Jackson Overland loved to play. He was 17 now and should have been working instead of playing with the other children, but he couldn't bring himself to not play with them. He was the son of a merchant, so really the only work he had to do was boring and involved a lot of numbers and books, counting inventory and making sure the store was tidy, so he had quite a bit of free time as compared to the farmers' children. Regardless he never failed to take an opportunity to play and today was one of those days. It started with just him and his sister playing hopscotch in the village green. When one of the other children had stopped and watched wistfully as the two played he had quickly gathered a snowball and thrown it at the girl. She had laughed and quickly run to retaliate with her own snowball. Soon several other children were joining in and it was an all out snowball fight. Then Jack was struck from behind and whirled about to throw his snowball at whoever had hit him. What he saw was not what he expected. It was a girl about his age. She had chin length white hair and eyes as blue as the winter sky. Her skin was pale as fresh cream and she smiled so brightly Jackson found himself smiling back. She was also not anyone he recognized. Aside from her strange appearance she was dressed in clothes Jackson had never seen before. Her pale blue dress hung lightly from her shoulders, made from some light airy fabric that must have been expensive, and delicately fell over her slight curves ending just above her knees. The dress looked much too cold for the cold winter weather and he noted she had no shoes but wore a light cloak of a similar fabric as her dress though it was a dark blue. the girl was crouched in the snow gather some into her hands and Jackson realized she was wanting to play with them, so he smiled at throw his snowball at her.

Jack was caught completely off guard when she was struck by the snowball she hadn't even thought to see coming. Stunned she fell over slightly and blinked in confusion before looking up to see the boy she had thrown the ball of snow at earlier looking right at her, a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. Jack just sits there and watches as the boy's smile shifts to one of concern and he walks over to her.

"You're not hurt are you?"

Jack stares up at him, her voice refusing to work.

"I didn't think I had thrown it that hard, here, let me help you up."

The boy reaches down, taking Jack's hand in his and smiling as she slowly gets to her feet with his help.

"You can see me?"

The boy blinks at the girl's words, confused.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"But Mother said humans wouldn't be able to see me."

The boy seems even more confused for a moment, then something seems to register with him and he is smiling gently at her. He glances over his shoulder to see that the children are all still playing, ignore Jackson and the strange girl. grabbing her hand he runs into the woods, pulling the delicate looking girl after him.

"You're an angel then, or a spirit. My mother told me about others like you, I always knew they were real."

Jack watches the back of the boy's head as he pulls her along until they reach a large pond hidden in the woods. The boy stops by it and turns to face her, not releasing her hand, he smiles and bows at the waist.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Jackson Overland." He lightly kisses the back of the girl's hand, hoping she'll pick up on his question.

"Ah, I'm Jack, Jacqueline Frost."

Jackson lets out a laugh. "You go by Jack too! Amazing. What are the chances we would meet, both being Jacks?"

Jack laughs as well when she realizes the silliness of their nearly matching names. It doesn't take them long before they are playing. Jackson mentions how he likes to skate on the pond sometimes and bemoans the fact he left his skates at home. Jack, curious about what he is talking about, asks what skates are. Surprised that she doesn't know he explains, he also explains about the snowball fight they had left behind and Jack is excited to learn about the fun games played in winter. She easily grabs Jackson's foot by his boot and creates a blade of ice on it, which has Jackson staring at it in wonder. She quickly does the other and Jackson gets to his feet to step out onto the ice. He looks hesitant at first and Jack wonders why. Jackson explains that if the ice is thin it could be dangerous, for him at least. He seems to understand that the cold doesn't affect Jack.

Pursing her lips Jack steps onto the ice and glides around it, inspecting it for the thin ice her friend had been worried about. It all seemed strong and thick to her so she smiles at Jackson and beckons him onto the ice. Smiling he steps out and begins to glide around gracefully, twisting and turning and spinning as Jack watches in awe. she tries to mimic his actions, not being nearly as graceful as he friend, but he shows her what to do and how to move and she is soon moving more easily than before.

Eventually it begins to get dark and Jackson looks back toward his village.

"I should head home now, Its getting late."

Jack frowns slightly at that and looks up and around.

"Do you have somewhere to go home to?"

"Yes, I just don't know how I can get home."

Jackson seems to understand why his friend was so down suddenly.

"Hmmm." He grabs her hand once again and is pulling her behind him once again as he leads her back to the village. "You can stay with me tonight then."

"But, your parents, they won't see me."

Jackson slows and thinks about that for a moment. "But you can't just sleep out here." He motions to the woods around them. He looks thoughtful for a long moment. "Well if they can't see you, they can't get mad at me for bringing you in."

They both grin conspiratorially before taking off again. Jackson was right about his parents though. They didn't see Jack so when she went with him up to his room above the shop they were none the wiser. Jackson's sister on the other hand may not have seen Jack but she knew something was up.

The next morning she confronted her brother as he was leaving for the woods, sneaking out to avoid work as usual.

"Jackson? What's going on?"

"Charity! Uh, well I was just going out to play, you know me."

"But who are you meeting, you've been acting all weird since last night. Are you courting a girl?"

Jackson's eyes nearly pop out of his head as he sent a quick glance at Jack. He was not courting her and the idea of doing so felt wrong, like if he was trying to court his own sister. It unsettled him.

"I'm not courting anyone Charity."

The younger girl crosses her arms, not convinced.

"I mean it, I'm just going out to play with... Jack Frost. Yeah, that's it!" Jack starts to giggle beside him and Jackson relaxes a bit, smiling at his sister. "Jack Frost is a winter spirit, she makes it snow and nips at noses on cold winter days."

Jack's giggling stops and she looks at Jackson in horror. "Don't tell her that! I do not nip noses!"

Charity still does not look convinced.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you grab our skates then and we can go skating?"

Charity seems to think it over before nodding and going in to grab their skates. She returns quickly, their mother calling after them to be safe.

When they arrive at the pond Jack goes out and checks the ice, she frowns when going over the ice at the middle, its thinner and she has trouble thickening it. She lets Jackson know about it and he just nods and tells his sister to stay near the edges and that Jack Frost told him the ice was thin near the center. Charity seems to roll her eyes but listens and the three begin to have a grand time playing on the ice. That is until Charity ignores her brother's warning about the thin ice and tries to cut across the pond.

"Jack!"

"Charity!"

Both Jacks make their way toward Charity as the ice beneath her cracks. Jack is immediately kneeling on the thin ice, a look of concentration on her face as she tries to thicken it. Jackson can tell from the fear filling her face that it is not working. Thinking fast he removes his skates and steps closer to Charity, trying to reach her and pull her off the dangerous ice. The ice cracks under his weight and he is still too far from her to reach, Jack focuses more on solidifying the ice beneath the two.

"You're gonna be alright and you're not going to fall in." Jack looks up and sees that Jackson looks a bit unsure, when he sees Jack's worried look he looks quickly at his sister. "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks."

Jackson gives out a nervous chuckle "Alright. Well, well, not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." Jackson looks around a bit. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, just like we do everyday. Its as easy as one," Jackson takes a step, the ice under him cracking and he windmills his arms, "Whoa. two." He takes another step onto more solid ice. "Three!" He ends up next to a stick that was laying on the ice and reaches for it, never taking his eyes off his sister. "Alright, now its your turn." He holds the stick out to his sister as he coaxes her towards him. "One. That's it, that's it. two." Charity lets out a gasp. "Three!" He hooks the stick around her and pulls her away from the thin ice, but the force of it throws Jackson back and he lands on the dangerous ice, Jack is the only one to notice.  
Jackson laughs as he moves to get to his feet, happy his sister is safe. "Jack!" Jackson begins to turn to Jack right as the ice beneath him gives way. He plunges into the freezing water, his breath leaving him as he gasps in shock. He reaches for the surface and sees Jack looking down on him in panic. She follows him into the water, reaching for him desperately as his vision fades to black.

Jack took only moments to come to the decision to dive into the icy water after Jackson. His sister seemed shocked still where she had been flung, unable to react as jack attempted to save her only friend. When she finally reached him he was limp and unresponsive but she pulled him to the surface regardless. When she reached the surface she noticed that Charity was gone, probably had run to find help. Jack laid Jackson on the ice, closer to the shore and as far from the hole as she could drag him. She fretted over him and realized very quickly he wasn't breathing and he was even turning blue around his lips.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" She pushes on his chest, shaking him and trying to wake him up as icy pellets fall from her eyes. She clutches his shirt and sobs into his chest, his clothes stiffening and icing over from her touch. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you. I should have been able to freeze the ice. This shouldn't have happened."

Unnoticed by Jack, Jackson had begun to glow faintly. An orb of bluish white light rising from his chest and being drawn into the stick he had used to save his sister. as the last of the light merged with the staff there was a flash of light and Jackson's body faded to almost nothing allowing Jack to pass through it, though she could still make out his form the ice was visible beneath him, through him. Startled Jack sat back and watched as Jackson's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up and looked at her. He seemed confused at first and then he smiled, wide and innocent. Jack reached for him but past through him as if he wasn't there. His eyes widened in panic and he took a step back, knocking the staff with his foot. Jack looked at the staff and carefully reached for it before reaching for Jackson again. This time she made contact, though it still felt as though he wasn't all there, she didn't pass through him.

"Jack?"

He nods at her, then curiously grabs at the staff, tugging it lightly, his fingers slipping off after a light pull. He looks upset and his lips move as though he is speaking but Jack can't hear anything from him, she clutches the staff to her more tightly.

"Jack, Jackson, I'm sorry. I can't, I can't hear you and and I don't know what I did."

Jackson seems to realize that Jack didn't do whatever she had done on purpose so he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder and forces a smile on his face.

"I, I need to get home. Daddy will know what to do, he can help me make this right." Jack can feel herself fighting back tears as she looks around, lost as to how to get home. She knows which way to go but also that it is very far. Straightening herself slightly she begins walking, her bare feet not even leaving a mark on the snow as she passes onto it. Jackson follows after her, staying close. He also leaves no footprints behind.

After several hours of walking Jack collapses, her feet tired from walking for so long, much longer than she ever had need to before. Jackson crouches beside her looking worried.

"Aren't you tired as well?"

He shakes his head. Then he smiles brightly as he moves closer and scoops her up, startling both Jack and Jackson.

"Jack!"

She slowly starts to slip from his grasp and he panics slightly, not wanting to drop her now that he has her up off the ground, so he starts running. Somehow the motion stops Jack from slipping out of his grasp and he manages to keep her in his arms. They are both laughing soon after as Jackson runs about with Jack. Suddenly though their laughter is cut short as a cliff appears in front of them and Jackson finds he can't turn or stop fast enough and they go over. For one brief moment both feel a rush of dread as the ground seems to rush at them but then its not and Jackson is just floating there with Jack in his arms still. He feels her begin to slip and wills himself to move. The pair shoot up into the air and soon they are racing amongst the clouds. They both laugh, happy to be safe and Jackson begins to toss and twirl Jack like a snowflake, finding it to be so easy to catch her and not let her drop.

Eventually Jack directs Jackson to where he home is and he takes her there. They land in the courtyard and Jack stares at the palace in awe. As far as castles go this one was less practical. it had tall spires with large open windows that let in light and air, fine silks and cottons were draped over them to keep out pests and provide shade if wanted. The main part of the building was also open and airy as the towers were. The courtyard itself was a lush garden with plants from all over the world, many of which Jackson had never seen before. He also noted how Jack seemed a bit nervous as she looked around before beckoning Jackson to follow her into the castle.

They sneak through several corridors, at times Jackson stops to stare in awe at some bit of finery only to find himself being tugged along as though on some sort of rope tying him to Jack, though she didn't seem to notice it.

"And just where do you think you are going young lady?"

Jack's shoulders bunch up and she turns around slowly looking sheepish and ashamed at being caught.

"Um, I was just going to my room Mother, to uh, study?" She tries to smile, but the dark haired woman that had come up behind them seem to only deepen her frown.

"You have been gone for two days Jacqueline, your father has been worried sick about you."

Jackson watches as the woman steps forward and sees Jack flinch at her words. He tries to jump to her defense but his words can't even reach his own ears and then she walks through him, not even seeing him and he lets out a silent cry at the shock of it. It didn't hurt physically, but the emotional blow of not being seen as he was walked through and ignored was almost too much. Fortunately Jack does see him and his reaction to being walked through.

"Jack!"

The woman looks confused as she watches her daughter tend to a seemingly empty space.

"Jack?"

"Mother, please I'm sorry I won't do it again, I won't sneak out anymore but Jack, Jackson, I did something to him and now its like he's not there and I can barely touch him and and I don't know what to do!"

Mother watches as her daughter folds up, her hands covering her faces as she crouches down and hides against her knees. It is clear she is upset by all of this and Mother wonders what is wrong. She kneels beside Jack and pets her hair, whispering soothing words to her and calming her daughter.

"Tell me what happened Jack."

And she does, she tells her everything from when she met Jackson to when he fell through the ice and her attempt to save him. She explains their journey home and how Jackson carried her like the wind carries the snow. Mother just sat there on the floor, listening and holding her daughter. When the story is done Mother lets out a heavy sigh.

"Your father should know what to do and he may be able to help your friend Jack, but even so, it may not be as you wanted."

"I I know Mother, I just. I don't know what else to do."

"I know my dearest, I know. Now come along, both of you."

Mother led them both through the castle and into a covered courtyard like area with rows of shelves lined up all around filled with books and scrolls and tablets of all sorts. Jackson was awed once again by the sight. He was lucky he had learned to read, his father had needed him to learn in order to take over the family business, but he had never seen so many books all in one place.

Then from the opposite side of the room came a tall dark haired man with pale skin and green eyes. "Jacqueline." He strides towards her, relief evident in his eyes as he embraces Jack.

"Daddy. I'm sorry I snuck out, it won't happen again. I promise."

The man lets out a short laugh. "Of course you will, you're a curious girl and these walls could never hold you for long. I was worried though when you did not return. You have never been gone so long."

"I know, I'm sorry" Jack looks down sheepishly.

"Loki, Jack seems to have gotten herself into mischief while she was out. We are both hoping you may be able to help."

"Mischief? What sort of trouble have you managed to get yourself into Jacqueline?"

Jack repeats her tale once more and as she reaches the part about Jackson falling through the ice and what Jack did after he had seemingly died he adopts a serious look and rubs his forehead in thought.

"Jacqueline, may I see the staff?"

She nods and hands it to him and he seems to examine it. a light glow forms from his fingertips and Jackson feels a slight tickle as they ghost over the wood of the staff before it is handed back to Jacqueline.

"You seem to have cast a rather strong spell on the boy and this staff. The two are linked and not only to each other but to you. It is your magic maintaining the link and I am not sure how to go about rectifying the damage done safely, for both the boy and you. I am sorry Jacqueline, but for now your friend must remain a shade. However I was able to twine some of my own magic into the spell so I will be able to see Jackson now." Loki turns to Jackson and nods at him, making eye contact. "Are you well boy?"

Jackson is surprised, but nods. A smile slowly building on his face.

Over the next several months Jack and Loki notice Jackson becoming more and more child like, his mind retreating further into his psyche. Loki runs a few tests and finds that Jackson is still in there but the strain of his new lifestyle has stolen from him his memories. It may take decades for him to recover from the trauma but for now they leave it be. It is shortly into spring however when the most frightening side effect of the poorly done spell becomes evident as Jack slips into a deep sleep. At first her family panics, not knowing what is wrong, even Jackson panics. That is until Loki comes to the realization that Jack is simply hibernating to regain lost energy. Maintaining two life forces on her own magic is such an inefficient manner is draining and Loki surmises that each year Jack will fall into this state to regain that energy. It lasts for 5 to 6 months before Jack wakes again and things are explained. at first she is upset, but she manages to accept it, after all, a few months spent sleeping is nothing compared to a seeming eternity of being unable to interact with even the most basic things around you.

* * *

An abrupt end but this really needed to come to an end eventually or it would just keep going! Look for more in this series soon. Also I chose to name Jack's sister Charity because that would have been a very common name back in the colonies. Aside from that Jackson is of course the same Jackson from the movie, only here he doesn't become Jack Frost, he becomes the 'Wind' that lets her fly. Please let me know if you have any questions and leave a comment.


End file.
